The Drabbles of Townsville
by zenonaa
Summary: Unrelated one shots with dialogue only. 3. Ace and Buttercup yell at each other.
1. Butch and The Mayor

**PPG! Doesn't belong to me.**

**Okay, it goes like this. I have a list of characters and my 'randomiser' chooses two characters and I write a dialogue fic. No actions, no description... just dialogue.**

**Here's the first one. Butch and the Mayor.

* * *

**

"Oh, hi there, Buttercup! How are you this fine day?"

"I'm not Buttercup, Gramps."

"Whatever you say, Buttercup. So how are things going with your sisters?"

"Didn't you hear me, old timer? I'M NOT BUTTERCUP!"

"Who are you then?"

"Butch."

"Ooh, I see! Sorry... Butch. Hehe. Can I be Boomer?"

"Hey! Wait, why do you want to be Boomer? He's lame."

"Well, you chose Butch."

"I'M NOT BUTTERCUP!"

"Ooh, very in character! My turn. I'M NOT THE MAYOR! How was I?"

"You're as dumb as Boomer, that's for sure."

"Aw, thanks! You're as loud as Butch."

"I am Butch!"

"And I'm Boomer. I like this game. What shall we do now?"

"I'm going."

"Where?"

"Home."

xxx

"Geez, I'm glad he's gone. Creepy old guy... ah!"

"Hi, Butch!"

"How did you find me?"

"We live together, remember? Doi."

"NO, WE DON'T! YOU'RE NOT BOOMER! GO HOME!"

"I am home. What shall we do now? Beat up the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Get l- Hey! Yeah! That's a good idea, Boomer. You go beat them up. Come back when they're dead."

"Okay, bye, bye!"

xxx

"He is dumb."

"Hi."

"How the heck-? What? Did you kill them?"

"I beat them up and brought them here."

"Wow! Let me- YOU MORON! Those aren't the Powerpuff Girls! Those are the Amoeba Boys."

"They said they'd be the Powerpuff Girls for our game."

"I meant beat up the real Powerpuff Girls... not pretend ones. The Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't beat up these big a losers."

"But... But that would involve hurting you, Buttercup."

"ARGH!"


	2. Fuzzy, Ms Keane, Mitch

**Thanks for the reviews. They're very encouraging.**

**This time it's Ms Keane and Fuzzy, with a bit of Mitch in too.

* * *

**  
"Today, class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Fuzzy Lumpkins and I hope you're all polite to him. Fuzzy, tell the class about yourself."

"I'm Fuzzy an' no one touches ma stuff, ya got that?"

"Right... okay, you sit there next to Mitch."

"How old are you, seventy? You stink."

"What'd you say, punk?"

"Fuzzy, stop messing around and pay attention. Mitch, leave Fuzzy alone."

"Ain't he too old for Kindergarden, Ms Keane?"

"Fuzzy hasn't had a proper education before so he's going to be in our class. Do you know how to spell 'cat', Fuzzy?"

"Uh... K... E... Quit your laughin', I ain't finished yet!"

"Children, please. That isn't how you treat a new student, is it? Fuzzy, you got the beginning wrong. Cat is spelled CAT. Can you spell dog?"

"Sure can, Ms Keane! D... A... W... G. SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"

"Fuzzy, do not respond so rudely. Class, be nice. You were all bad spellers at one point. Dog is spelled DOG."

"I don't want to spell no more."

"That isn't your place to say. Everyone, we will have a spelling test. Get out your workbooks and crayons."

"Hey, that's my crayon. Get yer filthy hands offa it."

"No, it ain't."

"Yeah, it is. Get off ma property!"

"It's mine."

"GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!

"Boys! Fuzzy, stop-! No, girls, you don't need to beat him up! Class? Class! Stop cheering them on. No fighting! Hello? Eyes on me, children. No! Buttercup, put down that desk."

"WHY YOU-"

"I'm starting a petition. No sending villains to kindergarten."


	3. Ace and Buttercup

**This time, Ace and Buttercup.

* * *

**"Honey, I'm home!"

"What's this honey junk? You never called me that before."

"Just trying to spice things up a bit. Geez."

"Spice things up? I feel so aroused."

"Hey, I don't go home to be served a plate of sarcasm. Where's my dinner?"

"In the microwave."

"Ready meal again? I thought your sister was the blond one."

"I'm not your slave!"

"I ain't yours either! I slave all day, trying to find a job. Then you serve me a cup of noodles."

"Can't find a job? I hear there's a new ninja turtle movie coming out. Have you auditioned for that?"

"I thought you were a superhero, not a racist."

"Says the guy who called me blond."

"I didn't say that."

"You inferred it then, deadbeat. Know what that means?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I had an affair today."

"Me too. I had one with two hot guys."

"Only two? I found three hot chicks who wanted a piece of me."

"I didn't include the four strippers I slept with."

"Two of the chicks I slept with were your sisters. The other was Princess. She screams good."

"Snake melts under my passionate kisses nearly as much as Billy."

"Your dad cries out my name when he catches sight of my abs."

"Butch whips me while he sits on my back. Then he whispers his name and my body tingles."

"Well, I- moofth! Mmm..."

"Princess screams good, huh? I bet I can make you scream louder."

"Y-Yeah? Well, I bet I can create an earthquake on your body."

"Wanna see?"

"As long as it's with you, baby."


End file.
